


Coffee Conundrum

by ohjustpeachy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alexis rose is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustpeachy/pseuds/ohjustpeachy
Summary: “Look, I’ve been putting off leaving to help Ted set up for Flea-Prevention Weekend all morning, but even that’s starting to sound more promising than this conversation,” Alexis says pointedly. “What is the problem with Patrick knowing your ridiculous coffee order?”Or, Patrick brings David a coffee, and David panics when he can't reciprocate.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Coffee Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Schitt's Creek fic, I hope it's okay!

David comes barreling into the motel like his heels are on fire, clutching a coffee cup in his hand and looking panicked. Alexis barely glances up, sitting at her desk, no doubt grinding away on her latest business plan or whatever it is she’s conquering this week. That was the thing about Alexis, no matter how many times she got pushed down, she always fought her way back up without ever considering something a total loss. Any setbacks for David did just that — set everything in his life back just a few steps. 

Like this morning, for example. Patrick had caught him so off guard that David hadn’t known how to process it, so now here he is, standing in the middle of his former bedroom turned Alexis’ home office, wild-eyed. He clears his throat a few times to get her attention. 

“Um, David, is that for me?” Alexis asks brightly, pointing at the coffee. “Also, shouldn’t you be at work? Or at least in the back of the store making out with your button-faced boyfriend? Has the honeymoon phase ended now that you’re living together? Oh no, David!”

David’s head spins trying to keep up with his sister and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Would you take a breath? No, I’m not at work. I mean, yes, I should be, but there was a moment, and now I’m here.”

“A moment? So is that a no on the coffee then?” Alexis asks, losing interest. 

“The coffee is why I’m here. Patrick walked in with this, and handed it to me, and it’s _ exactly what I wanted._” 

Alexis narrows her eyes. “Okay…”

“I like my coffee extra hot, with a splash of soy milk and one pump of vanilla and a sprinkle of cinnamon,” David explains. 

“Yeah, I know, David, you have the most diva coffee order I’ve ever heard, and I’ve had coffee dates with Ariana Grande.”

“Exactly. And Patrick knows that! And he just waltzed into the store and handed it to me. I didn’t even have to tell him!”

“So? Look, I’ve been putting off leaving to help Ted set up for Flea-Prevention Weekend all morning, but even _ that’s _ starting to sound more promising than this conversation,” Alexis says pointedly. “What is the problem with Patrick knowing your ridiculous coffee order?” 

“It’s not a problem. It’s the opposite of a problem! I’ve just never had someone know my order like that without me reminding them a billion times, that’s all. And I don’t know…It’s not like I know Patrick’s order! I have to ask him every time! What if I’m a horrible boyfriend?”

“Um, David,” Alexis says evenly, like this is the most obvious explanation she’s had to give all day. “Patrick _ knows _ you’re a disaster at this. Remember the Christmas debacle?” 

David visibly pales. He’d given Patrick a sweater for Christmas; expensive, cashmere, gorgeous. And while Patrick had made a good show of loving the gift, it was very much a _ David _ sweater, something he would wear to make a statement, not something his practical boyfriend would ever be seen in. They’d had a laugh about it later, and Patrick really had appreciated it. But _ his _ gift of exquisite leather driving gloves had been _ perfect_; thoughtful and practical and lovely, and David had felt horrible for how much he loved them given the circumstances. 

“I’d rather not bring up another trauma during this trying time, if you don’t mind,” David says quietly, earning him another eye roll from his sister. 

“Ugh, my _ point is_, Patrick knows you aren’t great at this stuff, but you’re trying, and you love him, and he loves you anyway. He wants to bring you coffee because it makes you happy! And, also because you’re kind of a dick in the morning until you have it, but that’s not the point. He's not doing it because he expects something in return, he loves you, David. What did you do anyway, take the coffee and run?” 

David winces. “Uh, pretty much, yeah…” 

“God, you’re lucky you have me, and that I’m avoiding Flea Prevention Week at all costs. I mean, I know I promised Ted, but come on, I don’t want to rub lotion on itchy dogs, David! Ew!” 

“And I’m _very_ sorry for you. But what should I _do?_” David asks impatiently. 

“Patrick gets an iced latte, with _ oat milk_, not regular or soy milk. Go to the cafe, grab him one of those, and tell him you wanted to get something for him, too. Maybe he'll just overlook the fact that you’ve been gone an entire hour for one coffee across the street. And for god’s sake David, put it in a note in your phone.” Alexis tosses her hair and sighs. “And with that, I guess I have no excuse not to go meet Ted at the clinic. Pray I don’t come back with ticks or fleas or some other horrible parasite,” she shudders. 

David nods thoughtfully as Alexis drags herself up and out the door. Everything with Patrick was still so new, it sent him into a tailspin sometimes, the idea that he has someone who loves him for who he is and who he was and everything in between. It's invigorating and goddamn _ terrifying _ a lot of the time, but he really was trying. 

Maybe Alexis was right, and that was enough. 

David repeats Patrick’s order to himself as he walks to the cafe, and he does pop it into a note on his phone as he goes. It wouldn’t hurt to have a reminder, and he does want to be able to do nice things for Patrick, too, so he figures it's a good start.

\--

By the time he gets back to Rose Apothecary, his own coffee long gone, an iced latte for Patrick in hand, his boyfriend is helping two teenage girls with acne face masks in the back, patiently taking them through the options. David’s insides warm at the sight. He never had the patience for those kinds of best-gal-pal kind of sales, but Patrick was a _ saint _ when it came to the youths of Schitt’s Creek. God bless him. 

When Patrick comes up to the register, he smiles at David, leaning in for a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“Is that for me?” he asks, pleasantly surprised by the cup in David’s hand. 

“It is, in fact. An iced latte with _ oat milk_,” David says proudly. 

“Wow, I’m impressed. Thank you, David,” Patrick says, taking a grateful sip. “And here I thought you ran out of here in a panic earlier because I knew your order and you didn’t know mine.” 

_ God_, David really couldn’t win, could he? Patrick knew him like the back of his hand. It was kinda nice, even if it made things ten times harder for him. 

“I-I… I know what you like, of course I do,” David stammers. Patrick laughs, and he really has the _best_ laugh, warm right from his belly and all consuming, lighting up his face like a tree on Christmas morning. It's adorable. 

“_Fine_. I didn’t know it, and I did panic. I went to talk to Alexis, and even _ she _ knows what you like,” David confesses. 

“I don’t need you to remember my coffee order, David, though I do appreciate the effort,” Patrick says, bringing a hand up to David’s face and stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“But you remember _ everything_. You’re like the keeper of all relationship knowledge. I can’t keep up, even when I try!” 

“Yes, but that’s exactly it, you’re _ trying_. You do plenty of other things for me, anyway. No one can make me laugh when I’m having a bad day like you can. No one else insists on serenading me to prove how much they love me, or attempts to make me lunch out of leftovers, but _ you _ do," Patrick points out. 

David considers this. Maybe he isn't as bad at this as he thought. 

“You know I love you, right?” Patrick asks softly, eyes bright and fond as ever. 

God, did he know. He knows all too well, which is why he panics when he thinks he can't live up to it, or worse, doesn't deserve it. David smiles and rolls his eyes, leaning into Patricks touch almost involuntarily. “I know. I love you, too.” 

“Good. And thanks for this," he says, lifting the cup. "But… this is soy milk.” Patrick cackles when David groans loudly, throwing up his hands. 

He’d have to fix the note in his phone for next time.


End file.
